


Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: nfacommunity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Titular Challenge on NFA.  Can be seen as a sequel (of sorts) to "It's Just SOP," but can also stand alone.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

“Listen, Boss. I know you want to get going, but you know if we don't stop at the green bean1, we'll all be SOL2 when you start bitchin' about not having any coffee.” Tony grinned through the headslap, but stood his ground. The team was in Afghanistan, looking for a Marine who'd been trading information to the insurgents. They hadn't figured out why, and between that and the fact that they were all here, Gibbs was feeling more protective than normal. That, of course, translated into him being even more surly. Tony bore the brunt of that. As usual.

 

“Wanna find the jackass who's doin' this, Tony.” Gibbs glared, fiddling with his shemagh. “Pretty sure he's gone outside the wire3, or will soon, and I wanna catch him before he disappears.” He glanced around. “McGee, go find somebody who's been POO hunting4, and knows the area.”

 

“I get that, Boss. I feel the same way. But you're scaring the probies. Besides, they said there was some IDF5 goin' on near the place we wanna go. Tell me you wanna walk through that.” Tony quirked a brow at him. He suppressed the childish laughter that threatened to break out at the acronym. Instead, he grinned at McGee who just rolled his eyes and strode off with a quick 'yes, Boss.'

 

“Whiskey Tango Foxtrot6, DiNozzo? I thought it had been cleared already?” Gibbs growled, glaring at Tony. A couple Marines saluted them as the team walked by, either just because they felt they ought, or responding to the Gunny-voice Gibbs was growling in.

 

“Apparently, that was a couple hours ago, Boss. Some FNG7 stopped to clear the moon dust8 from his camera, and they missed a few insurgents.” Tony rolled his eyes, completely in agreement with Gibbs' annoyance.

 

“And by the time we're done gettin' me coffee, we'll be able to chase 'em down?” Gibbs sounded skeptical.

 

“That's what they say, Boss.” Tony sounded a little skeptical himself. “The other option is for them to lend us a meat eater9, and we'll go after him ourselves.”

 

“We could do that. Let's save that for a last resort. Don't need to take Bishop outside the wire if there's IDF.”

 

“Fair enough. So, to the green bean?” Tony jerked his head in the direction of the mentioned building.

 

“Yeah, Tony, let's go get me some coffee.” Gibbs dropped his head, then followed his second to the coffee shop, grumbling all the way. One of the words Tony heard was 'TARFUN10.'

1Green Bean: Civilian-run coffee shop on base in Iraq and Afghanistan.

2SOL: Shit out of Luck

3Outside the Wire: Offbase. If you're on base, it's “inside the wire.”

4POO hunting: Point of origin hunting. Looking for where the missiles and other fire originated from.

5IDF: Indirect fire.

6Whiskey Tango Foxtrot: NATO alphabet for WTF. Same meaning as the 'net lingo, aka What the fuck?

7FNG: Fucking new guy

8Moon dust: Thin layer of dust on things in Iraq and Afghanistan

9Meat eater: Member of the Special Forces on a mission focused more on violence than training.

10TARFUN: Things are really fucked up now.


End file.
